nuestro amor siendo provado
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: que pasaria si Gwendolyn estuviera siendo acosada por un desconocido..¿o no tan desconocido?.Gideon decide tomar cartas en el asunto,pero esta persona esta mas cerca de lo que creen. amores seran provados,amistades a prueba,dudas,traiciones,mentiras, romance...y mas
1. Chapter 1

Okey entonces la synopsis se me ocurrio mientras estaba dormida…

Gwendolyn esta siendo acosado ,por alguien ¿quien?,pero lo mas importante…sabe su secreto el de ella y el de ,recibe notas de el acosador dicidiendo que la esta viendo siempre,ve como sale y entra de temple… Gwendolyn le dice esto a Gideon,el toma cartas en el asunto,asi que decidi ir a vivir con Gwendolyn unos dias- en secreto – pero charlotte descubre esto y se aprovecha de la situacion,para acercarse a Gideon y tenerlo para ella sola, amores seran provados,traiciones y mucho mas en… nuestro amor siendo probado.

Necesito al menos 3 reviews.

Bye los quiere pheobe


	2. el comienzo del cuento de hadas

PRIMER CAPITULO…

Xxx

-gwen,sera mejor que nos separemos – me dijo un Gideon sonrojado – saltaremos en unos 4 min. – dijo quitandose de encima de mi.

Gideon y yo hemos estado saliendo por mas de 5 meses;era tan magico…

Gideon se levanto de la prima sofa para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban mis que descubrirnos al conde de saint germain,Gideon y yo nos hemos unido mas…cada vez que elapsamos juntos terminamos sobre la prima sofa.

-gwen,sera mejor que te peines,luces como una chica que acaba de hacer una travesura con su novio – dijo el divertido – si paul te viera de esta manera me ahorcaria.

Rei.

-no creo que lo haga,el no es capaz de eso – dije levantandome para tomar el bolso y sacar el peine.

Gideon y yo hemos estado viendo con mas frecuencia a lucy y a paul, les traemos fotos de mi epoca, le conte sobre mis hermanos, caroline y nick, les hablo sobre mi prima,charlotte, y parece que lo disfrutan y cuando recibi la noticia de que tendria un hermanito,me senti encantada de solo pensarlo, pero el hermanito seria mayor que cuanto a la relacion que tiene paul – aun no me siento de llamarlos "mama y papa"

-gwenny, fue capaz de robar un crononografo por su hija,creo que matar a alguien no seria problema.

Despues senti la familiar sencasion de vertigo,me lleve mis manos a mi estomago.

-si,lo se – me dijo con ternura – te alcanzare.

Ezbozo una sonrisa,pero solo pude ver espirales y sate de vuelta.

-ah,Gwendolyn – me salude mister George – me alegra de que estes devuelta.

-a mi tambien.-dije sonriendo.

-venga conmigo, la acompañare al coche- dijo mister marley levantando la estupida venda negra.

-eso no sera necesario,mister marly,yo acompañare a Gwendolyn al coche- dijo Gideon atras de mi poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-pero ud. No esta autorizado para …-

Mister George lo interrumpio.

-leo, dejalo – dijo guiñandonos un ojo.

-bien – dijo mister marley cruzandose de brazos como un chiquillo haciendo berrinche – no olvide ponerle la venda.- dijo mister marley extendiendo la venda para que Gideon la tomara.

-gracias – dijo tomando la venda.

-hasta mañana,Gwendolyn – me dijo mister George despidiendose con la mano en el aire.

Gideon habia cerrado la puerta, y compartimos una sonrisa complice.

-no me pondras la venda,o si?- pregunte.

-no –sonrio con picardia – pero si eres una niña mala tendre que acerlo – dijo sonriendo.

-jajaja – rei sarcasticamente – muy gracioso.

Gideon y yo caminamos hasta el coche.

-entonces lo de la pelicula sigue en pie,verdad? – le pregunte.

-no lo cambaria por nada del mundo – dijo sonriendome.

Se que suena muy…bueno no puedo encontara las palabras,pero esque desde que Gideon y yo salimos,charlotte no ha dejado de … otro dia par air a una cita con Gideon, le pedi que me esperara abajo para ir mi cuarto y buscar mi bolso (si , me tocaba pagar) y justo cuando baje vi a charlotte hablando con Gideon y se a vuelto muy…amistosa,por asi decirlo,desde la fiesta de Cynthia,charlotte se ha compotado de una manera muy diferente, usa ropa muy ajustada,tacones altos,muestra piernas y todo por el estilo,y ese dia iba a salir con Gordon glenderman, eso es para otra historia…el punto es que lo saludo y se despidio de beso en la mejilla ,muy cerca de los labios!.desde entonces ando con cuidado,no tanto como para ser novia de pelicula,si no que le pongo mucha atencion a todo,nunca le nego una salida, y cosas por el estilo.

-nos vemos mañana,gwenny – me dijo dandome un dulce beso en los labios.

-adios- alguna vez los besos de Gideon dejaran de dejarme sin aliento?!.

Me abrio la puerta.

-hasta mañana – dije entrando al coche.

Xxx

-llegue – dije entrando a mi casa/mansion.

-gwenny – dijo caroline corriendo a abrazarme . –te extrañamos.

-terminaste con el ojos verdes? – pregunto mi hermanito nick, saliendo del comedor,cruzandose de brazos.

Nick acaba de cumplir los 13 años y ya se cree mi padre (como si tener a una que ataca a tu novio con preguntas cada vez que lo visitas en el pasado, no fuera suficiente.)

-no,nick,no termine con Gideon – dije acercandome a mi hermanito.

-cuando lo haras? –

-nunca .- dije soltando una risita infantil.

Nick bufo.

Desde que nick cumplio los 13 años se volvio muy celoso de Gideon,ya casi no pasabamos tiempo juntos como antes.

-por cierto,gwen, te llego un paquete – dio nick, seguramente revise que no era de Gideon,por que si lo fuera no me lo hubier dicho.

-gracias – pasar por la cocina para recoger mi paquete, pero nick puso su brazo para que no pudiera pasar,yo solo lo mire con ternura.

-espera,tengo que revisar si no es de tu novio.- dijo.

-no creo que sea de el, si lo fuera no me lo dirias – dijo revolviendosu cabellera peilrroja –ahora dame mi paquete y nadie saldra herido – dije divertidamente.

-bien – dijo dando media vuelta para ir por el paquete.

Entro a la cocina.

-aqui esta – dijo dandomelo de mala gana.- pero si el idio…

-si, te avisare- volvi a revolberle los cabellos – pero,solo quiero que recuerdes que la Hermana mayor aqui soy yo,ok? .

-si.

Extaño cuando nick era solamente mi hermano menor no mi guardian.

Subi las escaleras queriendo abrir con mas prisa el paquete,y tambien queriendo evitar a toda costa la nueva charlotte y a mi ti Glenda en shock.

Entre a mi habitacion.

Deje tiradas mis cosas, y mi deje caer pesadamente a mi cama,todo seguia igual a como lo recordaba. Fije mi Mirada al paquete,me sente y lo empeze a abrir y tenia una carta impresa.

Para mi Gwendolyn .

Usa esto cuando te vea.

"Gideon" fue lo primero que pense. Abri la caja blanca de carton y lo abri y era… bragas que las parejas usan para…demostrar su amor (por asi decirlo).

No,gideon nunca me mandaria algo asi,el sabia que no estaba lista para dar un paso me lo habia prometido,me prometio que nunca ni siquiera pesaria en el tema,si sabia que yo no estaba la caja y encontre una carta impresa.

Para mi gwenny.

Hola gwenny,seguramente creeiste que te lo habia mandado este paquete el inutil de tu novio,pero te tengo noticias,amor,no es el.

Y que crees? Se tu secreto y el de Gideon, se que eres o deberia decir son. Te vere pronto.

Seras mia.

ATTE. El verdadero amor de tu vida.


	3. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Hola se k tarde algo pero,bueno necesitaba al menos un review.

Xxx

Me quede en shock,alguien sabia nuestro secreto,que eslo que queria?por que,no creo que haya sido charlotte,pudo haber cambiado,pero no caeria tan bajo.

-hola chica de pajar, como te fue con tu chico delpajar?- saludo Xemerus,mientras entraba atrabesando la puerta de mi habitacion,debio haber terminado ya el libro de la tia maddy.-gwendolyn?-se acerco a mi y me vio con aire de preocupacion.

-Xemerius-hize un ezfuerzo para no llorar – alguien lo sabe- dije con la Mirada perdida.-alguien sabe que es lo que soy.

-ya revelaron el secreto del traste?- salto a la cama y puso sus garras en mis rodillas.

Asenti.

-pero no de esa manera.

-que?.-me pregunto sorprendido.

-alguien sabe,que Gideon y yo podemos viajar en el tiempo-dijo parpadeando para no llorar – y no se quien.

Estaba aterrada.

Que le haria a Gideon? Sera solo un acosador,que amenaza a su presa,como en Hanna Montana que confundieron el secreto,me costaba creerlo. el tipo de las bragas era muy especifico,pero,por que me,nos hacia esto?.

Xemerius se retiro de mis rodillas y se dirigio a la caja donde contenia el…paquete.

Solto un silbido.

-bueno,al parecer ya van para el Escalon num.13.

-que?.

-veras,chica del pajar,en toda relacion siempre ahi 13 escalones;los cuales son:1)se conocen. 2)se dan un tierno abrazo.3)se declaran.4)sus primeros besitos torpes (o en tu caso besadora torpe,y besador experto).5)besadores expertos.6)celos familiares (tu hermano).7) un familiar que quiere bajarte a tu novio (tu prima).8)mejor amiga saliendo con familiar de tu novio(Raphael) para que no se sienta una solterona.9)su primera discucion en meses.10)una gran disculpa por celular o en persona.11)un gran beso hambriento.12)algo malo sucede entre la pareja Y finalmente la num13) una session de sexo salvaje o tierno ambos funcionan.-se encogio de hombros.

"youll never gonna be alone" era mi celular que sonaba.

-bueno?.

-te gusto mi regalo?.

Era el el acosador.

-quien eres?.-pregunte no queriendo mostrar miedo ante aquella voz fria y hambrienta.

-pronto lo sabras,no te preocupes.

que no me preocupe? este tipo me envio unas bragas sabiendo que tengo novio.! y me dice que no me peocupe.

-como sabes de mi y Gideon?.

-yo se muchas cosas de ti,como que tu prima fue a la que entrenaron como perro policia junto con tu novio, y terminaste siendo tu con el esperado y envidiado gen.- acaso se acaba de lamer los labios?.

-no se quien eres, y no me gusto tu regalo y si segues enviando cosas asi o vuelvo saber de ti,le dire a gideon. Sabe krov manga…

Me interrumpio.

-si,si,si y esgrima,violin,minue,ocho lengual disintas…-suspiro.-ya me se eso.

Estaba en shock,no solo sabia de mi si no tambien de Gideon.

-que?como?.

Que? Acaso creiste que atacaria a mi rival sin conocer sus habilidades y…-se relamio los labios con hambre y lujuria.-sus debilidades.

-te atreves a ponerme una mano encima o acercarte a mi y juro que te matare – no habia matadoa a un hombre a hace unos meses?.

-si, ya se que tambien mataste un hombre en el pasado…

Este pscicopata me tenia muy vigilada,era aterrador,pero no puedo darme ese lujo de mostrarle ese miedo que tenia.

-adios,rubincito.

Colgo.

-que? Quien era? Que queria?.-hablo Xemerius con voz adormilada.

-nadie, duerme.-le dije levantandome de un salto de la cama.

Tengo que decirle a Gideon,no solo me afecta a mi,sino tambien a el.

Xxx

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me

Save me-RAIVEN ZERO.

Xxx

Si muy corto lo se u.u,pero queria darles algo.


	4. Nunca te haria daño

HOOOOLAAAAA! Soy phoebe,aki con el nuevo capitulo…

Xxx

Baje directamente de mi cuarto para cruzar la puerta, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuche la voz que menos queria escuchar en estos momentos.

Charlotte.

-gwenny,¿a donde vas?.

Me pregunto tenia puesto una mini falda y una blusa que muestra demasiado escote;se que esto sonara muy exraño,pero echo de menos a la vieja charlotte,a esta tipa que tengo enfrente de mi no se quien es,es decir entiendo que tenga el Corazon roto gracias a Gideon,pero creo que ya fue demasiado:las lagrimas,salida con cerdos idiotas,escotes,maquillaje en exceso.

¿y hace cuanto de eso?.

-charlotte,crème que no tengo tu tiempo en estos momentos,¿si?- le dije lo mas cuidadosamente possible,la tia Glenda me lo pidio –pero,despues podremos jugar a "soy mas perfecta que mi prima",¿te parece?.-le sonrei.

Ella en lugar de mostrar su sonrisa de mona lisa se me acerco y me dio una Mirada asesina.

-escuchame,Gwendolyn,solo por que tengas a Gideon no te hace mejor,al contrario solo te hace ver mas patetica.-dio su Mirada de mona lisa.

-y lo dice la que se embriago en una fiesta, y sale con chicos del grado superior y a ceda cita regresa al dia siguiente llena de chupetones mientras sube a su habitacion con la caminata de la veguenza – yo ya me canse de ser la primita comprensiba,es decir charlotte ya no es el rubi,pero la siguen tratando como tal…-charlotte – le dije abriendo la puerta – superalo, no puedes vivir en la depression siempre – dije saliendo y escuche un grito que me decia: !eres una asquerosa zorra,Gwendolyn.!.

Una vez que cerre la puerta me recarge en ella y me deje caer con cuidado.

Estar aqui afuera en la misma calle donde todo comenzo me causa un gran dolor, charlotte piensa que eso es sufrir,sufriemiento es : que tengas que hacerte a la idea de que todos tus familiares moriran algun dia,de que tus padres esten en el pasado,de que te hallan dejado con tu tia abuela y que en unos años ya no podras volver a verlos por que cuando tu tiempo de muerte te llega tambien la del que le prometi a leslie que no lloraria mas,pero…me abraze las piernas con los brazos y…llore,en silencio,pero lo hize…y llore y llore hasta que…

-¿por que lloras? – me pregunto la voz de un hombre.

Me limpie las mejillas con el antebrazo.

-por tonterias- levanter la Mirada para ver a un chico mas o menos de mi el cabello rubio corto,ojos azules,piel clara y una sonrisa encantadora.

-vamos,nadie llora por tonterias – me dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-es que tengo problemas familiares- me pare.-soy Gwendolyn – levanter mi mano para que puediera agitarla con la mia.

-Dylan- la sacudio – es un placer.

-igualmente.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-me pregunto.

-estoy en mi casa, gracias.

-bueno es una lastima,¿entonces adonde queria salir?.-lo mire extrañado – oh,lo siento.

-no,no esta bien.

-oye,me tengo que ir,nos vemos – se despidio de mi.

-adios.

Y cada quien suguio su camino.

Xxx

Toque la puerta del departamento de Gideon.

El abrio la puerta.

-¿Gwendolyn?.

-necesito decirte algo- intente con todas mis ganas no llorar,pero fue inutil.

Me rompi a llorar.

El me acarico la mejilla con la mano.

-¿que sucede?.

No hable.

-ven,pasa.

Entramos.

Nos sentamos en el sofa.

Deje de llorar.

-creo que alguien sabe quienes somos.

-¿que?- puso los ojos en blanco.

Le explique a Gideon todo lo que paso –omiti la parte de charlotte y de Dylan- le conte sobre lo de las bragas,la llamada.y sobre que sabia quen eramos.

Gideon estaba demasiado palido,como una sabana.

Me abrazo.

-gwenny,saldremos de esta te lo prometo,no dejare que nadie te lastime – rompio el abrazo para verme a los ojos-te lo prometo.

Me beso.

El beso era tan profundo y calido profundise el beso,nos recargamos en el sofa,Gideon empezo a desaboronarme la blusa,yo hize lo mismo.

Me desabocho el sosten y me empezo a cariciar la espalda,cuando finalmente pude quitarle la camisa,empeze a acariciarle el pecho,su pecho estaba bien fornido,cuanto habia esperado este momento.

-Gideon –pronuncie su nombre en un quejido.

-Gwen- dijo mi nombre.

No se como,pero terminamos en su habitacion era muy sencilla una cama,una computadora y una lampara.

Me puso con cuidado en la cama,se puso encima de mi,me empezo a besar el cuello,y entonces recorde algo realmente importante.

-espera – le dije con mucha dificultad,to relamente queria este momento- no tenemos proteccion,no sabia que esto podia llegar a pasar asi que no traje,proteccion.

Se levanto de encima de mi.

-oh,si lo siento de verdad – me miro realmente apenado – esque una vez que te bese no pude parar.

Lo abraze por detras.

-oye,el momento llegara,¿deacuerdo? – le bese en la espalda – y cuando ese momento llegue sera perfecto.

-yo nunca jamas dejaria que alguien te hiciera daño,Gwendolyn-

Xxx

Angel eyes You have angel eyes Such a smile that lights up my life oh You're a dream come true Now I'm holding you And I'll never, never let you go I will never let you go

Ill never let you go -steelheart


End file.
